


Tot ist tot

by Velence



Category: Angel: the Series, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence





	Tot ist tot

„Wieso ist die Leiche nicht entkleidet, Mister Palmer?“

Ducky hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf die neue Leiche auf dem Metalltisch geworfen und war zu seinem Schreibtisch hinübergegangen, um seine Unterlagen zu sichten.

Sein Assistent sah etwas hilflos auf den Körper. „Ich weiß nicht“, zuckte er mit den Schultern. Palmer hatte schon so vieles auf diesem abwaschbarem Tisch gesehen.

„Wären Sie so gut und rufen mal bei den Jungs von der Spurensicherung an? Ich will mir von denen nicht auf die Finger klopfen lassen, dass wir Beweise vernichtet haben. Sie sollen dann auch gleich die Unterlagen zu dem Opfer herschicken. Und wenn Sie schon dabei sind, könnten Sie nachfragen, was es mit dem Stromausfall vorhin auf sich hatte.“

Palmer marschierte in Richtung des Telefons, als die Schiebtür aufging und eine Studentin die Gerichtsmedizin betrat. Sie rauschte so schnell herein, dass sie beinahe mit ihm zusammen gestoßen wäre.

„Das letzte Mal, dass ich eine bekleidete Leiche gesehen habe, war bei der Beerdigung meines Großonkels Rudolf. Seine Frau bestand auf einem offenen Sarg“, erzählte Ducky, ohne zu bemerken, wie Palmer und die Studentin versuchten, aneinander vorbeizugehen, aber mindestens zweimal ihre Körper in die gleiche Fahrbahn lenkten und lächelnd verlegend merkwürdige Laute von sich gaben.

„Das Bestattungsunternehmen hatte recht viel damit zu tun, seine Hautfarbe gleichmäßig erscheinen zu lassen. Wenn man an das Gesicht denkt, ist das für einen routinierten Visagisten eine einfache Aufgabe, aber seine Frau wollte, dass Rudolf in dem Kleidungsstück, in dem er sich stets am wohlsten gefühlt hat, begraben wird, und das war seine Weihnachtsboxershorts.“

In dem Moment drehte sich Ducky um und entdeckte die Studentin und seinen Assistenten. „Zum Glück mussten sie seinen Brustkorb nicht öffnen, aber es war sicher schwierig mit dem vielen Brusthaar die Farbe aufzutragen“, führte er seine Geschichte zu Ende.

Palmer eilte mit geröteten Wangen zum Telefon.

„Haben Sie etwas vergessen?“, wandte sich Ducky an die junge Dame.

„Ja, ähm...“, stammelte sie und eilte zu ihrer Tasche, die hinter dem Seziertisch versteckt stand, „Meine Tasche.“

Ducky nickte und trat zu ihr an den Tisch. Beide blickten sie auf den toten Mann.

„Augenscheinlich kann man nicht sagen, woran er gestorben ist“, sagte Ducky. Solche Fälle mochte er am liebsten. Es war eine Herausforderung für ihn, sein Können ein ums andere Mal zu beweisen. Er konnte sich mit der Leiche unterhalten und rätseln und schließlich die Lösung für das Puzzle präsentieren.

Ducky schob die Augenlider vorsichtig hoch und untersuchte die Augen. Nichts wies auf Tod durch Ersticken. Er wollte sich gerade an Palmer wenden, als die Studentin etwas sagte.

„Ich habe ihn so gefunden.“ Sie schaute immer noch fasziniert auf die Leiche herab.

Bevor Ducky nachfragen konnte, stieß Palmer zu ihnen. „Sir, die Spurensicherung sagt, sie vermisst keine Leiche“, erklärte Palmer, „Der Stromausfall wurde durch das kaputte Display des Fahrstuhls ausgelöst.“

Wieder kam der Gerichtsmediziner nicht zu Wort, als sich die Leiche plötzlich aufrichtete, die Beine vom Tisch schwang und sich seinen Kopf hielt.

„Er... er... war... t-t-tot“, stotterte die Studentin, die zurückgewichen war, „Ich habe seinen Puls gefühlt. Mausetot. Ich bin doch nicht blöd!“, empörte sie sich, ehe sie duckmausig zu Ducky sah, dass er ihr glauben möge. Mein Gott, sie wusste doch, wenn jemand tot war. Eigentlich.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte Palmer geistesgegenwärtig.

„So muss sich ein Toast fühlen“, stöhnte der ehemals Tote.

Ducky, der seine Contenance wiedererlangt hatte, wusste auch sogleich eine passende Anektdote: „Bis ins 19. Jahrhundert wurden Menschen begraben, weil man sie für tot erklärt hatte. Damals war die Medizin nicht soweit, tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit vom Tod zu unterscheiden. Beispielsweise wurde Scheintoten ein Spiegel vor den Mund gehalten, um zu sehen, ob er durch den Atem beschlägt.“

„Wissen Sie, wo Sie sind? Können Sie sich an Ihren Namen erinnern?“, fragte Palmer geistesgegenwärtig.

„Ja, natürlich weiß ich, wo ich bin und wie ich heiße!”, blaffte ihn der Mann an und rutschte vom Tisch. Da er noch wacklig auf den Beinen war, hielt er sich am Rand fest.

„Ich dachte wirklich, er wäre... TOT!“ Die Studentin war entsetzt. „Okay, es ist vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich, dass Leichen im Fahrstuhl rumliegen, aber na ja... im Untergeschoss ist schließlich die Gerichtsmedizin. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sir...“

„Angel, das ist mein Name. Schon gut, Sie haben mich wenigstens nicht einfach liegen gelassen“, nahm der Totgeglaubte ihre Entschuldigung an.

„Sie haben ihn vom Fahrstuhl hergetragen?“, fragte Palmer beeindruckt, dass die Studentin errötete.

„Wäre dieser Herr wirklich tot gewesen, Miss, dann hätten Sie Beweise unwiederbringlich vernichtet“, wandte Ducky ein.

„Viel skandalöser ist der Zustand der Technik in diesem Gebäude. Lebensgefährlich! Ich wäre beinahe gestorben!“ Angel verschwieg die Tatsache, dass er bereits tot war. Er richtete sich auf und strich seinen Ledermantel glatt. Als er seine Finger betrachtete, stellte er fest, dass sein Fleisch leicht angeschmort aussah. Es roch sogar ein wenig nach Grillfleisch.

Auf dem Rückweg würde er das Treppenhaus benutzen.

Der Vampir kramte sein Handy hervor. Leider hatte er kein Empfang.

„Ich wollte zu Abigail Sciuto“, sagte Angel.

Ducky marschierte zum Bildtelefon. „Das klären wir gleich. – Hallo Abby, hier behauptet ein Herr Angel...“ Der Gerichtmediziner sah zu ihm herüber.

„Einfach nur Angel.“ Er trat in den Sichtbereich der Kamera.

„Ah, hi Angel!“, begrüßte ihn Abby übermütig. „Wir kennen uns über das Internet. Ich hole dich ab. Bin gleich da. Nicht weglaufen.“

Angel bat Ducky, einmal das Telefon benutzen zu dürfen, nachdem der Bildschirm schwarz geworden war, weil Abby aufgelegt hatte. Er rief Wesley an, der mit ihm nach Washington gekommen war. Sie hatten sich getrennt, weil der ehemalige Wächter sich ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten ansehen wollte.

Der Vampir hing am Hörer, als Abby hereingestürmt war. Sie drückte ihn heftig, bevor sie einen Schritt zurücktrat und ihn mit einem Lächeln ansah. „Ich dachte du wärst größer, aber die Webcam hat das sicher verzerrt“, wiegelte Abby ab, als sich Angels Mine verfinsterte.

Vom Telefon hörte man lautes Lachen. Wesley konnte gar nicht glauben, dass Angel mit einer Webcam umgehen konnte, geschweige denn wusste, wie man einen Computer überhaupt anmachte.

„Beweg deinen Hintern hierher, Wes“, knurrte er und hängte auf. Dann lächelte er Abby an. Angel ließ sich von ihr unterhaken und gemeinsam verschwanden sie ohne weitere Erklärungen aus dem Obduktionsraum. Angel war sehr froh darüber. Auch wenn er tot war, umgab er sich lieber mit Lebenden.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte Abby, während sie ihr Reich betraten.

„Wesley hat ein paar Proben mitgebracht. Wir kommen... bei einem Fall nicht weiter und ich kenne niemanden, der besser ist als du“, schmeichelte Angel ihr. Abby hatte ihm schon einmal bei einem anderen Problem sehr geholfen; er hatte sich gefreut, diesmal gezwungen zu sein, sie persönlich zu besuchen. Leider hatte Wesley ebenfalls darauf bestanden, Abigail Sciuto kennen zu lernen.

Abby grinste: „Und was bekomme ich für meine Hilfe?“

„Oh... Natürlich, Wolfram & Hart wird alles bezahlen, was du verlangst.“ Darüber hatte Angel gar nicht nachgedacht.

Sie hatte ein verschwörerisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Keine Sorge, ich will kein Geld.“

~ *~ * ~

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte Ziva.

Wesley streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Wesley Wyndam-Pryce von Wolfram & Hart. Ich suche Abigail Sciuto.”

„Oh, oh, lassen Sie sich bloß nicht von ihr helfen, das könnte schlimm enden“, mischte sich Tony ein, „Tony DiNozzo. Ziva David. Sie hat für den Mossad gearbeitet. Ziva kriegt bei Praktiker 20% Rabatt. Auch auf Tiernahrung.“

„Der israelische Geheimdienst. Beeindruckend.“ Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

Ziva wandte sich an Timothy. Flüsternd fragte sie: „Wer ist Abigail Sciuto?“

„Abs“, antwortete er.

„Ach so.“

„Könnte ich Sie jetzt wohl sprechen?“

„Anwaltskanzlei.“ Ziva warf einen Blick auf seine Visitenkarte. „Sie befinden sich hier in einer Bundesanstalt.“

„Behörde. Bundesbehörde“, korrigierte Tony sie, „Hier kommt niemand einfach so rein, ohne sich auszuweisen. Vor allem kein Anwalt. Und erst recht nicht, ohne von ihr durchsucht zu werden.“

Wesley lächelte. Der Agent drohte ihm mit einer ehemaligen Mossad-Agentin statt sich selbst als bedrohlichen Macho darzustellen. „Es ist eine rein private Angelegenheit. Außerdem ist Angel bereits bei ihr. Wir haben erst vor wenigen Minuten telefoniert.“

„Angel?“ Bei Tony gingen alle Lichter auf Schürzenjägeralarm. Er hatte keine Frau gesehen, aber sie hatten vorhin auch eine Lagebesprechung mit Gibbs gehabt. „Ziva, könntest du“, Tony zeigte auf den Gast, „ihn dir bitte vornehmen?“

~ *~ * ~

„Timothy McGee.“ Timothy reichte Wesley die Hand, während sie zu viert in die Gerichtsmedizin gingen. „Sie sind Engländer. Was hat Sie nach Los Angeles verschlagen?“

„Das sonnige Wetter wäre eine Lüge“, lächelte Wesley. „Der Job. Wenn man erst einmal in Kalifornien heimisch geworden ist, kehrt man nicht so leicht wieder zurück.“

„Das Essen ist auch viel besser hier.“

Ziva und Tony marschierten vor den beiden. Da der Fahrstuhl außer Betrieb war, musste die Mannschaft über die Treppe nach unten gehen. „Wieso kommt der Elfenkönig mit uns?“, fragte Tony leise.

„Er betreibt leichte Konversation“, erwiderte Ziva, „Dieser Wesley kann froh sein, dass Tim den Part übernommen hat und nicht du..“

„Wow, Konversation? Hast du am Wochenende das Lexikon studiert? Oder hängst in deiner Freizeit jetzt mit Bambino rum?“

„Das solltest du tun. Vielleicht lernst du Timothy dann von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen.“ Ziva blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Nur weil er ein Buch geschrieben hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er unheimlich interessant ist!“

Ziva zuckte mit der Schulter: „Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal einen Schnaps.“

„Korn.“

„Sag ich doch, Schnaps!“

Tony lachte laut und gab Ziva einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Das war wirklich gemein von dir.“ Er warf einen Blick hinter sich. Timothy und Wesley waren tief in ihr Gespräch verwickelt. „Ich hoffe, Bambino hat das gehört!“

~ *~ * ~

„Ich glaube, wir sind im falschen Film“, sagte Ziva, als sie Abbys Reich betraten und mit ansehen mussten, wie Angel sein Hemd auszog.

Abby klatschte vergnügt in die Hände. Sie hatte die Ankunft der anderen noch nicht mitbekommen oder ignorierte sie. Angel stieg aus den Ärmeln, nahm sein Hemd in eine Hand und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Abby. Damit präsentierte er unfreiwillig seinen nackten Oberkörper den Neuankömmlingen. Seine Lippen formten ein ‚Oh’.

„Ziva, ist dir aufgefallen, dass du die Redensart korrekt widergegeben hast?“, fragte Tony, ohne jedoch zu ihr sehen zu können.

„Ich wurde überrascht“, erklärte sich Ziva, „Von etwas Nacktem.“

„Angel?“, fragte Wesley überrascht.

„Hi...“ Angel lächelte verzwickt. „Schön, dass du auch endlich kommst.“

„Du scheinst dich nicht zu langweilen.“

„Das ist Angel?!“, stieß Tony hervor, der eine attraktive Frau erwartet hatte.

Abbys kalte Finger berührten Angels rechte Schulter. „Ich liebe das Tattoo. Was ist das für eine Kreatur? Sieht irgendwie mystisch aus.“

Neugierig ging Ziva um den Vampir herum und sah nach, was Abby entdeckt hatte. „Das sieht aus wie ein großes ‚A’.“

„Die Inspiration war das Buch von Kells. Das ist eine der vier traditionellen Figuren, die die Evangelisten repräsentieren“, erklärte Angel freimütig. Er konnte von Glück sprechen, dass er sich das Tattoo nur auf seine Schulter hatte stechen lassen.

„In seinem Herzen ist er immer noch ein irischer Junge“, meinte Wesley und verzog seinen Mund, „Stets auf Spaß aus... Könntest du mich aufklären, was das hier wird?“ Er trat an Angel heran und sagte kaum hörbar für die anderen: „Ich hatte angenommen, wir sind nicht zum Vergnügen hier?“

„Abs hilft mir, wenn ich ihr im Gegenzug mein Tattoo zeige“, antwortete Angel.

„Sie erinnert mich an Gothic Kitty“, flüsterte Wesley.

„Ich glaube, das heißt anders.“

Ziva tätschelte Angel liebend gern, schließlich machte Abby es auch. „Von ihm solltest du dir eine Scheibe abschneiden, Tony.“

Tony lächelte schief. „Ich hole nur eben mein Messer!“

„Hast du dir das Tattoo hier oder in Irland stecken lassen?“, fragte Abby. Sie wollte ihn in ein Gespräch über Tattoos verwickeln, aber Wesley grätschte dazwischen. Er legte seinen mitgebrachten Koffer auf den Tisch und öffnete ihn. Darin befanden sich mehre Glasplättchen sicher verwahrt.

Abby verscheuchte alle von ihrem Arbeitsplatz bis auf den ehemaligen Wächter, der ihr erzählen durfte, was es mit den Proben auf sich hatte. Leidig sah Ziva dabei zu, wie Angel sein Hemd wieder überstreifte und zuknöpfte. Währenddessen versuchte Tony Angel durch den Kakao zu ziehen.

„Wir vermuten, dass...“ Wesley verschwieg, dass es sich um eine dämonische Blutprobe handelte, aber Abby würde schon beim ersten Blick darauf erkennen, dass es kein normales Blut war. „Angel, könntest bitte...?“ Er gab ihm ein Zeichen, abzuzischen.

Irgendwie schaffte es Angel, die anderen in die Gerichtsmedizin zu Ducky zu locken, wobei er sich groß darüber beschwerte, dass er im Fahrstuhl beinahe gegrillt worden wäre. Um ein Haar wäre er gestorben! Wesley konnte nicht umhin, zu grinsen, als er das hörte. Timothy steuerte dazu bei, dass von einer Leiche gehört hatte, die nicht tot war...

Als Abby und Wesley endlich allein waren, erzählte er ihr eine haarsträubende Geschichte über eine ermordete Echse eines Klienten. Er äußerte die Vermutung eines Giftmordes, was er jedoch nicht beweisen konnte. Gothic Kitty nickte, wobei sich Wesley nicht sicher war, ob sie die Story schluckte.

Interessiert sah sich Abby die Probe unter dem Mikroskop an, danach machte sie einige Tests.

„Aha,“ sagte Abby laut.

„Haben Sie etwas gefunden?“

„Nein.“

„Ah, okay.“

„Ein Ire und ein Brite. Und sie können sich riechen?“, fragte Abby und beobachtete Wesley.

„Wir sind schon sehr lange in Amerika, dass man uns als Amerikaner bezeichnen könnte“, gab er zu.

„Keine Konflikte?“

„Selten.“

„Sie sind langweilig, oder?“

Wesley zog seinen Augenbrauen hoch.

„Irgendwie müssen wir die Zeit totschlagen, bis die Tests durch den Computer gelaufen sind“, erwiderte Abby. Plötzlich machte sie einen Satz. „Ich habe eine Idee. CafPower! Gibbs hat mir vorhin einen zweiten mitgebracht. Eigentlich teile ich nicht, aber das hier ist... ein Notfall.“ Abby drückte Wesley einen überdimensionalen Pappbecher mit Deckel und Strohhalm in die Hand.

„Als Amerikaner sollten Sie das lieben! Ich bin koffeinsüchtig.“ Gothic Kitty grinste breit.

Eine Stunde später hatte Wesley nervöse Finger von dem ganzen Koffein, seine Blase drückte, aber wenigstens war er mit Abby ins Gespräch gekommen. Sie unterhielten sich über Angel. Sie erzählte ihm in allen Details, wie sie übers Internet Bekanntschaft gemacht hatten.

Wesley lachte sich tot: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Angel weiß, wie man eine Webcam benutzt! Das ist... unglaublich. Ich meine, unglaublich.“

Abby sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, als der Computer die Analyse beendet hatte. „Hier sieh mal, die Antikörper sprengen die Skala. Die... Echse ist an einer allergischen Reaktion gestorben. Eine Nikotinüberdosis.“

„Du meinst, sie ist durch Rauchen gestorben?“, fragte Wesley nach.

„Kaum, so eine Dosis muss injiziert worden sein. Untersucht eurer Opfer nach Injektionsstellen.“

„Also war es Mord.“

Abby sah Wesley an. „Da muss jemand ziemlich sauer auf ihren Klienten gewesen sein, um seine Echse umzubringen.”

„Vermutlich. Danke für die Hilfe. Du bist wirklich großartig.“

Abby grinste und zwinkerte ihm. „Gothic Kitty Power!“

Wesley errörte, weil sie ihn offensichtlich gehört hatte.

~Ende


End file.
